Haven't Had Enough
by KirstyKakes
Summary: "I'm just suggesting you and I might just be the best thing,"  SoMa songfic One-Shot


**AN**: A SoulxMaka songfic one-shot! This song has been stuck in my head for daaaays and it always made me think of Soul and Maka for some reason. Anyways! First time writing (I'm more of a reader) so I hope you enjoy and leave a comment :]

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't Had Enough<strong>

_Testing Testing_

"I'm just suggestion, you and I might not be the best thing," Maka stated as she bite her bottom lip nervously. She was avoiding Soul's eyes by looking anywhere but him. The floor, the table, but somehow those crimson eyes always seemed to reel her back in despite how scary they looked right now.

_Exit Exit_

"Somehow I guessed it right," Soul grumbled. Maka was always avoiding relationships, but it was only recently when she started getting flustered around him and simply avoiding him all together. Recently, as in last night when she decided to 'experiment' on him. Even now she could barely look him in the eye.

_Right~_

_But I still want ya, want ya_

_Don't mean to taunt ya, if you leave now _

_I'll come back and haunt ya_

_You'll remember, return to sender now,_

_Now~_

Soul couldn't understand why she was avoiding him anyways. They were like best friends! Besides, she knew he wasn't like any other guy, or even shared a similar bone to the skirt-chaser Spirit the Death scythe, Maka's good-for-nothing father. And! She was the one who instigated this whole thing anyways. It was frustrating how she was acting. That was it, Soul was just gonna have to show her just how different he was!

The weapon turned a finger directly at Maka with a large smirk playing on his lips, "But I still want you, and a cool guy like me always gets what he wants,"

This caused an instantaneous red stain to spread out onto Maka's cheeks, resulting in a satisfactory grin on Soul's face.

"Besides," he added, "I know you want me back," he ended with a wink. With that, his little meister blush darkened by ten folds, so feeling fulfilled he turned and left without another word.

Maka bet that if someone were to turn off the lights at this moment, she would light up the whole room with her hot cheeks. It was just like Soul to say such a weird thing and still get a rise out of her. It was too much. "I just wish we could go back one more time, and begin it. Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it," Maka whispered to herself to the now empty living room.

_I've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong_

_One more last try_

_Ima get the ending right,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough_

It was no one's but Maka's own fault for her anxiety with Soul. She had liked him for so long, but she never realized just how much until a certain Thompson girl had to point it out for the dense scythe meister. Last night Liz told Maka that it was 'so obvious' that Soul liked her and that they would make 'such a cute couple'. Maka, being the type of person who needs facts to understand concepts, decided to perform an experiment. If Maka hadn't performed the experiment than she would never know her feelings or how amazing it felt and she would not be in the mess!

_I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya_

_If you want me I'll come back and meet ya_

_Whisper, whisper_

It was now a new day and it seemed as though the roles have reversed. Maka was busying herself in the kitchen, still avoiding Soul, but Soul was the one watching his prey. He lay on his stomach on the couch, watching her from above the arm rest. Soul could tell that he made her nervous and it made him smirk. He could tell, because whenever she caught a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye her would suddenly fidget or fumble with something in her hands. Soul could only think how cute his meister was.

Soul finally decided to take action in his mission. He lazily dragged himself off of the couch and shuffled his way into the kitchen. Despite this, Maka would not look him straight on. Too bad, this would be more fun if he could see that pissed off look in her face.

"Supper will be ready so-Ah!" Maka squeaked and it was oh so adorable to Soul. He currently had her encased in his arms with her back pressed closely to his chest. Her tiny frame fit perfectly against his body.

"Soul! What are you doing?" The blonde haired girl snapped while trying to push him off. They must have been together for too long because Soul could tell that she was only pretending to be made. Probably to hide the fact that she was embarrassed, Soul assumed.

The albino laid his head on Maka's shoulder and wedged his face into the side of her neck. He inhaled a deep breath of delicious aromas of the pasta that was currently being made, the smell of their clothing detergent and a scent that was somewhat sweet, something that could only belong to his meister. He enjoyed the feeling of her shiver in his arms as he edged himself closer to her ear, "You must admit you want it," he whispered, allowing his breath to linger against Maka a second longer.

_You, you want it_

The second Soul let go of his meister was the second she bolted out of the room. Soul snickered as he heard her bedroom door slam, rattling the few pictures on the wall. She hadn't even bothered to Maka chop him for that. She must have been really flustered. Soul couldn't help feeling confused though. Maka had come on to him last night with her stupid experiment. He could have sworn he felt some sort of connection between the two of them, like a spark or something warm. Soul leaned against the counter and sighed. He had always had feelings for his meister and he suddenly thought she was showing some feelings back, but maybe he was wrong. "I just we could go back one more time," he whispered to the sizzling bacon.

Maka pressed her back flat against her bedroom door. She was so damn confused. Every time she was around him she got all flustered and it really didn't help now that Soul was pulling some weird stunts on her. Did his weird actions mean that he actually to be with her? Maka let out an exasperated sigh before running both her hands through her pig-tails, "Begin it back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it," she whispered to herself.

_We've been stuck now so long,_

_We just got the start wrong,_

_One more last try,_

_Ima get the ending right_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough,_

_Stuck now so long,_

_We just for the start wrong,_

_No more last place,_

_You better get your story straight,_

_You can't stop this, and I must insist,_

_That you haven't had enough,_

_You haven't had enough._

_She had eyed her prey for quite sometime, watching him from the kitchen table while he watched his basketball game._

_"If you don't believe me than just kiss him and see what happens," Liz told Maka with a mixture of an annoyed expression and devious smirk. Only a strange expression that a Thompson sister could pull off successfully and still looks pretty._

_That was it, she had to do. Maka grit her teeth, clenched her fists, fixed her resolve and quietly tip-toed through the living room until she was directly behind her scythe. Said weapon was currently yelling at the TV, totally oblivious to the predator breathing down his neck. Poor Soul had no idea what was about to happen._

_Maka reached out with one hand grabbed Soul's chin and turned it jerkily towards herself. Quickly, before she could change her mind, or Soul realizes just what the hell is going on, Maka slammed her lips into his in an awkward couch-in-between-them kiss._

_She had no idea what to expect, or what to feel going into this 'experiment'. But she knew that when she wasn't receiving a response that she felt incredibly stupid and somehow hurt. Maka instantly regretted her actions and decided to try and run._

_Suddenly, just as she was moving away, a hand that did not belong to her was suddenly pulling her head back towards Soul. His lips now responding, moved with hers in a frantic motion that felt fevor and passionate. Maka felt as if her whole body was just thrown over a freakin' rainbow and it was awesome._

_"What was that for?" Soul murmured against her lips as they slowly pulled away. _

_His hot breath along her still tingling lips was almost as good as the kiss. Wait! What the hell was she thinking? Abruptly, Maka shot straight up and stood their stiffly for a few moments, trying to think of something to say, but her cognitive functioning was running so terribly slow like viscous molasses. The result was her standing messy haired, red-faced, stiff, awkward, and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "J-just an experiment!" she finally snapped before suddenly disappearing from the room, leaving a very confused and almost equally red-faced teen in her wake._

_Don't you need it, don't you want it_

_(testing, testing I'm just suggesting)_

_Don't you need it, don't you want it_

_(testing, testing I'm just suggesting)_

Maka decided to end this once and for all! That was what her determined mother would do right? So Maka would do it, she would confront him and getting this whole damn thing straightened out.

Maka whipped open her door and charged towards the kitchen to see a Soul looking somewhat exasperated and wary leaning against the counter. The minute she walked in the room his eyes seemed to light up and he flashed a bright smirk. Damn him, Maka could already feel the heat in her cheeks.

"So," Soul drawled, moving to lean on the counters with his elbows, "changed your mind?"

Maka glared at him, "I am just suggesting that we figure this damn thing out,"

"Figure what out," he replied lazily. This succeeded to further enrage Maka. Why the hell was he acting so nonchalant about this?

"Listen, I've liked you for so long, I just didn't know until yesterday," Maka snapped, not at all sounding like a sappy love confession, "I just-I might have messed up yesterday when I kissed you," her feirce demeanour seemed to have shrunk to a low mumbled.

"We've been stuck now so long," Soul agreed nodding his head.

"We just got the start wrong," Maka added. Her cheeks were now a dark red stain that had connected over the bridge of her nose.

Soul smirked, enjoying where this was going. He raised from his position on the counter to face Maka head on, "One more last try?"

Maka refreshed her glare on him, "I'ma get the ending right," she snapped pointing her finger at him, "You can't stop this, and I must insist that you haven't had enough!" She added, turning the words that he used earlied back on him.

_You haven't had enough_

_Stuck now so long_

"We just got the start wrong," Soul repeated his meister in a form of agreement as he walked towards the determined blonde.

"No more, last place!" Maka snapped again, apparently laying down the rules.

Soul chuckled again. His meister was so cute like this to. Just when wasn't she cute? He stood in front of her now and ran a hand through one of her pigtails. The small girl before him, shivered slightly in response and looked up at him with those huge curious but cold green eyes, "You better get your story straight," he whispered, "You can't stop this, and I must insist that you haven't had enough," he added, mimicing the girl's words.

_You haven't had enough_

Soul eyed her lips now. They were trembling, like she was about to turn around and hightail it out of the room any second. All he wanted to do was claim those trembling pink lips, and maybe brag about how this meister was only his. "What now?" he asked, because before he could allow himself to do something so cool, he needed her confirmation. Otherwise that wouldn't be cool.

_Testing Testing_

Maka's eyes softened as a sudden realization dawned on her. Soul appeared to want the same thing she wanted. She could see it in those crimson eyes as they starred down at her. He was waiting. Waiting to hear something. Maka gulped, "I'm just suggesting, you and I might just be the best thing," she muttered shyly, keeping her gaze on Soul.

Soul grinned at those words. Then before wasting anymore time he swooped in and claimed her lips against his. His hand cradled her face, while the other held her back, keeping her as close to him as possible. He could feel her small hands clench onto his t-shirt. The moment couldn't have been better to the partners.


End file.
